Romance in SPACE
by Fairyyoshi
Summary: The story follows the life of Bec, a young female Slasher who falls hopelessly in love. Will her parents approve this? -CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN-
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Dead Space or any of its characters. Even though I wish I did. Lol! The only characters I 'kinda' own is Bec and 'Preggeh'.**

Chapter 1.

_Her vision was blurred; she could only make out a few shapes and figures limping past. The air was filled with screaming, her heart pounded in her ears. She lay on the ground, unable to move. The being on top of her had its teeth delved deep in her throat, its bladed arms cutting her slowly…painfully across her limbs. She attempted to scream, but her calls fell on deaf ears as others met her fate. Tackled to the ground by the hulking creatures, innocent people, women, children…the elderly all fell. Anyone they came across, they killed. Her friend lay a few feet from her, her body was mangled beyond healing. _

"_I'll see you in the next life, Bec."_

_Her friend panted as the creature took one last bite out her and her friend stopped breathing. A loud scream freed itself from Bec's lips as she too, stopped breathing. Her vision blurred even more as she slowly slipped from this life to the next. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

She woke up screaming, bloody perspiration starting to form on her forehead. She choked out a cry in agony as her parents came barging into the room.

"Bec! What's wrong? Did you have that dream again?"

Her father asked, he titled his head worriedly at the young Slasher. She nodded her head so quickly; she thought her eyes were going to fly out of her head. The tall Twitcher walked towards her and embraced the distraught Necromorph. Her mother stood in the doorway to Bec's room, a young newly born Swarmer in her bladed arms, which was crying loudly. Bec heard the Pregnant try to calm down the baby and she looked up at her mother.

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to wake you all up. Especially you 'Swarmy'."

The young Slasher replied meekly as her father told her a story of the 'good ol' days' when they were alive, and Bec slowly fell asleep to the soothing jabbering noise of her father's voice.

Bec had been having these nightmares ever since she had been 'embraced' by the virus. Right up to when she died and became a Necromorph. The nightmares happened every night, but she was still unable to get used to them. She still remembered things about her old life, how she was as a human. Once a pretty fair-haired young teenager at the age of 16. Large energetic hazel eyes, got good grades in school, she was popular. Everyone knew her name, Rebecca Saint Claire, but her best friends called her simply Bec. Now? She was a tall skinny zombie-girl. Her hair was no longer long and fair, but cut short by her own arms, a scattered about her face, like a bad case of bed-head that would never go away. Her once beautiful pale skin was now sickly green; the constant smell of rotting flesh followed her. Her clothing was torn and bloodied; she was surprised it survived the transformation into a Necromorph. Her eyes were now piercing empty and black-green. Her pupils were a blood red; they seemed to glow like miniature spotlights against the dark color of her eyes. Her mouth was contorted so much; it always seemed to hang open, her jagged teeth stuck out of what remained of her jaw. Her arms had stretched and become like blades, which helped her walk, due to her lame leg which she had gained during the outbreak. Her leg had been crushed by debris when the ship started to come down. Her other hands, which hung out of her lower stomach acted as her 'human' hands. Lifting things and holding things like humans do.

She was a Slasher now, one of the millions afflicted by the Corrupter and turned into flesh eating creatures. But somehow, as normal as she seemed to her kind, Bec was different from all the other Necromorphs. Which you will find out very soon. As she slept, she could hear the wailing cries of the damned roaming around outside her home, and once again her mind slipped into the nightmare.

-----------------

"Hurry up Bec! We're gonna get caught! The monster is going to get us if you don't hurry up!"

A young Pregnant called as she ran down a dark hall-way in the Ishimura. Bec was slowly limping after the energetic girl, telling her that she was in fact trying to hurry and having a lame leg was dreadfully painful.

"I said I'm coming! For Hive's sake I'm coming!"

She called out as she finally picked up pace and caught up with the Pregnant who was laughing for some reason, which completely alluded Bec.

"What the hell's so funny, Preggeh?"

Bec hissed as she slumped against the cold metal wall to catch her breath.

"When you run like that, you remind me of a Brute."

Preggeh snorted, before bursting into crazed laugher. Bec rolled her eyes as much as she could before she jabbed the Pregnant in the stomach with her arm blade.

"Stop screwing around, Preggeh! Is the monster nearby?"

Preggeh flinched on impact with the blade. She cursed loudly in Necormorphic tongue before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, he's nearby. Do you wanna see?"

Bec's eyes widened, and she nodded quickly. Preggeh helped Bec to her feet as she lead her to a open room. Hiding behind a fallen generator, Preggeh pointed out to a tall being in the center of the room, who was talking to himself.

"Isn't it the most hideous thing you ever saw? Its soo… UGLY!"

Preggeh spat as Bec slowly crawled closer, to hear what the man was saying.

The man was none other then Isaac Clarke, whom was still trapped aboard the ship, slaying Necromorphs and attempting to escape. He had taken off his helmet and sighed loudly, his short black hair was extremely messy, as his blue-green eyes scanned the room slowly. Bec attempted to get closer to the human, but her blade arm caught a piece of metal, causing it to clatter to the ground with a loud KERPLANK! Isaac turned and faced the two Necromorphs (who were still hidden, thank God. Because if the hero of this story died in the first freaking chapter, what kind of love story would that be?) He pointed his Line Cutter at the fallen metal and cocked his head to one side.

"Who's there?"

He yelled in a gruff voice as he began walking towards Bec.

"Oh, by the Hive Mind!"

Preggeh gasped as she saw Isaac get closer to her trapped friend. Isaac leaned over the metal piece and finally saw Bec, who was covering her face with her blade arms and a look of pure mortification on her face. She looked up at Isaac and Isaac looked down at her, in unison they screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Bec leapt to her feet and made a mad dash towards the door, Isaac opened fire at the _retreating _Necromorph.

"The monster found us!" Screamed Preggeh as she grabbed Bec's arm and helped her to the elevator. "It'll kill us! It'll cut off our limbs…step on our heads and cut us up like nobodies business!"

Bec and Preggeh scrambled into the elevator and slammed the door just as Isaac was about to jump in. Bec gasped for air and Preggeh was almost in tears.

"What the hell are you doing Bec? You know that monster is a Necromorph-killer. He would have killed you!"

Preggeh began ranting about how Bec could have died but Bec cut in.

"He was hot."

Preggeh stopped dead (bad pun). Her beady eyes widened as if Bec had suddenly sprouted wings and turned into an Infector.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, He was hot. When I looked him the eyes my heart skipped a beat. When we both screamed together our voices melted together and it sounded heavenly! Preggeh, I think I've fallen in love!"

Preggeh gave Bec a good slap across the face; she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Are you mad?! That creature was a human! Humans kill Necromorphs for fun, Necromorphs kill humans for food. I think you might have gone brain-dead, Bec. You're MAD!"

Bec shook her head quickly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as if she had suddenly turned into Edward Cullen. A large smile crossed her pale face.

"I'm not mad… I'm just –"

Preggeh looked at her again, then at her lathe stomach then at Bec again.

"Maybe you're just tired. YEAH! That's it. You're just tired probably… or something else along those lines. Maybe you should go home and rest, you had a really stressful day today… being attacked by that THING!"

When the elevator opened Preggeh helped Bec out and they limped towards home. That was the last they spoke about that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Dead Space or any of its characters. Even though I wish I did.**

Chapter 2.

The next day went on without major complaint. Preggeh was trying to forget the scary incident that happened the day before, and had attempted to make Bec forget about it as well. But trying to make Bec forget; proved to be much more difficult then the Pregnant had ever imagined.

That day at Necromorph School, while professor Brute talked about how humans were their mortal enemies, food rationing amongst the Necromorphs and how they must worship the mighty Hive Mind more, Preggeh couldn't help but look over in Bec's direction. Bec, who was usually a good listener, was staring off into space; her eyes were glazed over as if in some sort of trance, they were transfixed out the window, watching particles of the ship floated in the quiet of space. She had a large smile on her face and her cheeks were flushed a bright rose color.

"What's wrong with Bec?" asked a curious Lurker, who roughly poked Bec's shoulder with one of its tentacles. "She seems sorta…out of it. Don't you think?"

"QUIET OVER THERE!"

Yelled the Professor, as the Lurker whimpered before sitting firmly in its seat once more.

"She's ill. She went to look at the Monster but it saw her and it tried to kill her."

Replied Preggeh quietly, she had left out the part about herself, who had coaxed Bec into going there in the first place.

"She looks more love-sick then ill."

Butted in a small Leaper, who began throwing paper balls at the entranced Slasher. "I remember seeing that all the time when I was alive. Yup! That's love-sickness alright. No doubt about tha-"

"I SAID QUIET DOWN!"

The Professor roared again, so loud as to cause both Preggeh and the Leaper to flinch. Preggeh looked at her friend sadly, giving her a sharp poke in the shoulder, causing her to snap back to reality.

"What? What's going on? Oh by the Hive Mind where am I?"

She said loudly, causing everyone to look at her oddly. The sound of snickering could be heard around the room as the Professor turned around for the last time, a large snarl spread across his face.

"By the Hive Mind! I said quiet down!"

He picked up a metal-brush and whipped it clear across the room, smacking Bec right between the eyes. The whole classroom erupted with laughter. Preggeh giggled a little bit as Bec looked down at the brush, her forehead bleeding a little bit from the impact.

"Wha..? What happened?"

Bec asked confusedly as Preggeh poked her in the arm and told her what she had been doing.

"You were daydreaming Bec! You were zoned out!"

Preggeh whispered, ever so often looking up at the Professor to make sure she too didn't get the 'brush between the eyes' routine. Finally the siren rang and all the Necromorphs gathered up their stuff and marched out of the classroom, until only Bec and Preggeh remained.

"What's wrong with you Bec? I've never seen you act like this. Usually you're really talkative when the Professor talks about humans and such.." Finally it came to Preggeh. When she finally realized what Bec had been doing, the force hit her like a Point-Blank shot from a Pulse Rifle.

"Oh my god, Bec! You were thinking about…HIM! Weren't you!"

Bec nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm thinking of going back there…tonight. I'm going to watch him again..but more this time. And maybe we can talk and be-"

Preggeh slapped her again.

"BEC! Listen to me! You can't go back! You'll be killed! And _what _ would your parents say if they saw you stalking a HUMAN! You'll be shunned from society, you'll be hated by your people! You'll be-"

Bec's eyes narrowed as she rose from her seat. Her smile became no longer sheepish in nature, but more devious. A look that Preggeh had never seen on the face of her best friend. Both in life and death. The next words that escaped her lips shook Preggeh to the core, almost making her cry.

"Just watch me!"

She hissed and walked out the door, leaving Preggeh alone in the gloomy dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own Dead Space or any of its characters. **

Chapter 3.

That night, when everyone was fast asleep, Bec prepared to go look for the human. She snuck out of her room and tiptoed down the hallway, looking back and forth quickly, to make sure that no one was watching her. When she entered the washroom, she clicked on the light and closed the door. Using her bladed arms, she ran them through her messy hair, to try and make it look more presentable. She dressed herself in clothes that she had with her at the time of the transformation, ones that weren't all tattered looking. A nice short sleeved belly shirt and knee length skirt. She wrapped a large violet scarf around her face, which covered her contorted jaw and throat area. She slipped on a pair of black boots and walked out the door of her home.

"If I remember correctly, the human was somewhere around the 4th floor."

Bec muttered to herself as she limped towards the nearest elevator. Now her plan to go to the 4th floor and find Isaac would work if she hadn't been so young and unknowing about what kinds of Necromorphs lived there. All the more 'civilized' Necromorphs, such as Bec lived on the 6th floor, but the hostile ones lived on the 4th. Bec was unaware of this.

The ominous lyrics to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star began playing as the elevator descended into the dark; it made Bec's skin crawl.

"I'll just go find him, say hello and get back before my parents find me missing."

Thought Bec as the elevator came to a halt. She opened the door and was overwhelmed by a horrid smell. It was like rotting flesh…but worse. It was almost too much for the little Slasher to handle; she pulled the scarf tighter around her face and began walking.

It was dark, more then she had expected. The shadows themselves seem to claw at her, beckoning her into hell itself. Her eyes darted back and forth quickly. She wasn't alone. It began to scare her, so she quickened her pace.

"Wait, what's that noise?"

Bec said loudly as the loud screaming noise filled her ears. It didn't sound like human noises, she was sure of it…she turned another corner, only to have something sharp ram into her stomach. She screamed and looked up, only to be standing face to face with a Mature Guardian.

"Well well, what do we have here? A little Slasher astray?"

Its voice was loud and droning, it scared her.

"Little indeed! Don't you know this is where the 'adults' play? No brats allowed!"

She screamed as it picked her up off the ground, her feet kicking at the air madly. The Guardian readied another tentacle, this time to do its infamous 'spear you through the neck and decapitate you' move. Bec screamed again and the Guardian laughed.

She waited for the pain to death…but it didn't come to her. Her screaming was replaced by that of the Guardian. A bright flash of light caused the tentacle that was holding Bec to break free from the Guardian's body, dropping Bec to her feet once more. She looked up and gasped. Standing in front of her, Line Cutter in hand was Isaac. He readied three more rounds, cutting off the Guardian's tentacles, killing it.

"By the…Hive Mind…"

Bec gasped as Isaac looked down at her. She couldn't see his face, nor could she tell what he was thinking.

"Get out of here, if you don't want to die."

He replied in a gruff voice as he turned around and began walking away.

"W…wait! Who are you?"

Bec called out, scrambling to her feet.

"Do you have a name?"

Isaac looked back at her and whispered.

"Isaac. My name is Isaac. Now go home."

Within moments he was gone, swallowed by the shadows, and Bec was left standing in a pile of Guardian mutilation. She stared out into the shadows, her cheeks flushing red. A few minutes passed and Bec decided to continue. She wanted to see him again, perhaps longer. More of a chance to get to know the Isaac human. Readying her slashers, she followed him. It was even darker now, she couldn't see at all, except for the tiny amount of light her pupils gave off. This place didn't look familiar; she and Preggeh must have been in another area of this floor. She continued, stepping over dismembered body parts until she came to a brightly lit room.

"Finally! I can s-"

she was cut off in mid statement by a scream, another scream. Thinking it was another Guardian she raised her slashers and tiptoed deeper into the room. Turning another corner she too screamed.

On the ground was Isaac, the lights on the back of his suit, which were once a bright green were now flashing red. His Line Cutter was about 20 feet away. Isaac was lying on his chest, deep gashes in his back. Beside him was a Brute, a very large Brute…

A hungry Brute…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own any Dead Space or anything related to it. **

Chapter 4.

"By the Hive Mind! Isaac!"

Bec screamed as the Brute raised one of its spiked fists, ready to spear Isaac. Forgetting about the pain in her stomach, she raised her slashers again and charged at the Brute.

"Get away from him!"

She hissed as she rammed full speed into the hulking creature's body. She began slashing madly at the Brute's arm, screaming and cursing in Necormorphic tongue.

"My, what's this, a little tick?"

The Brute hissed as it smashed its arm into Bec's chest, sending her flying. She cried out in pain as she went flying, colliding with a nearby fleshy wall.

"How wonderful! Right after I'm finished eating the human, I can have desert too! I've never had Slasher flesh before. I bet it tastes as good as a human's."

The Brute said, curving its deformed face into a smile. It picked up Isaac and threw him against a wall and charged at Bec. She couldn't ignore the pain in her stomach anymore and she cried out in agony. Soon the Brute was upon her, it reared up and slammed down in attempt to crush her, but she barrel-rolled out of the way in a split second. Aiming for its back side, Bec slashed madly at its weak spot, causing the Brute to roar in pain, quickly going back into its shell. Seeing this as a time to flee, Bec scrambled over to the limp body of Isaac and picked him up, being careful not to cause further harm with her arms. She looked up and saw an open vent shaft, using a zero-G jump she leaped into the shaft and, with Isaac in hand, began crawling away.

"Oh by the Hive Mind, please don't die."

Bec gasped as she landed in an empty, dark room. She placed Isaac on the ground as looked at his injuries. It was clear that those gashes were caused by the Brute's claws. They were deep, ragged and bleeding ALOT! Bec began to panic. She didn't know to care for a human, let alone a dying one. She propped Isaac's body against a wall and started to remove part of his armor, to get to the injuries better.

"Calm down Bec, you can do this!"

She said to herself as she began wrapping her scarf tightly around his wounds. It would make a decent temporary bandage until she could return home to fetch real medical supplies. She beamed when she saw that the bleeding was stopping and he was coming too. He groaned a little bit and looked up at her, slowly lifting up the visor of his R.I.G helmet. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her for a moment, his eyes widened.

"Gahh! Get away from me, Necromorph!"

He cried out reaching into his pockets for a weapon…anything he could use as one.

His pockets were empty, except for a few extra rounds.

He cursed loudly and staggered to his feet. Bec looked at him; her eyes brimmed with tears now.

"Oh by the Hive Mind! You're alright! Thank the Marker!"

Isaac paused for a moment and looked at her again. A 'WTF' look appeared on his face as he cocked his head to one side.

"Wait a minute; did you just…talk to me? In…ENGLISH? What the h-"

Bec nodded quickly, smiling even more now.

"You saved my life, I saved yours. I never had a chance to thank-you but I guess I do now…so thank-you for saving me."

"What are you waiting for? Attack me. Kill me, I'm injured and can't fight back. It's what your kind does."

Isaac muttered, he was clearly still confused about the scenario unfolding in front of him. Bec shook her head quickly and held out her slashers.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Isaac. I came here to talk to you, to make sure nothing happened to you. I'm not like the others, Isaac. I don't want to hurt you…You see, when we first met, we kind of got off on the wrong slasher and um… I developed feelings for you. I wanted no…I NEEDED to see you again."

Bec placed the blunt end of the slasher on his shoulder and he looked at it. As cute as she sounded, he still didn't trust her. She was a Slasher, a Necromorph, an enemy.

"You're injured too. Worse then me, your stomach's impaled…it's from the Guardian."

Isaac muttered, pointing to her stomach area. Bec had almost forgotten about it. There was a large gaping hole in the middle, it was bleeding a lot, and it went right through her.

"I…I forgot all about it…it hurts slightly."

Bec gasped, she screwed up her face, making sure Isaac didn't see her break down from the pain. Isaac's eyes deepened with worry as he saw the young girl begin to keel over from the pain. He placed his gloved hand on her stomach and she whimpered.

"Do you have any family?"

Bec nodded slowly, as Isaac grabbed her slashers and helped her to her feet.

"Your mother and father…er…Slashers must be worried sick about you. You run along home now, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Isaac replied with a smile as he helped the wounded Bec back into the ventilation shaft.

"The elevator is North-west of here. If you stay in the shafts you'll be fine."

"Thank-you Isaac."

Bec said with a weak smile as she made her way towards the elevator. She only looked back once, seeing Isaac wave to her, before pulling his visor down over his face and walk away. When Bec got out of the elevator, she was in high-spirits…until she got home that is.

She rounded a corner, she could see her home. She had an extra spring in her step.

"Nothing can ruin this moment!"

She thought to herself until the loud, harsh voice of her father broke her from her love-state.

"BEC!"

She turned to face where the voice came from, by doing so, she thought her heart had suddenly stopped.

There, standing in front of the house was Bec's mother and father…and Preggeh, who was in tears.

Her mouth was open as if in a silent scream, but Bec could faintly make out the words she was gasping.

_Human…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own Dead Space or any characters related to it in any way.**

Chapter 5.

"Preggeh! How could you!"

Bec hissed as Preggeh ran towards her an embraced her, tears still flowing down her face.

"I did it for your safety Bec! I didn't want you to get killed by that…thing! I didn't want to loose you…"

Bec pushed Preggeh away from her as her father rushed up towards her, his usually calm face was now red with anger, a deep scowl on his face. He firmly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me, daughter. NOW!"

Bec looked around slowly, her mother, who was holding Swarmy was eyeing the wound in her stomach wearily. Bec heard her mother mutter something about going to get that checked. Bec walked inside the house and her father slammed the door violently, Preggeh and her mother flinched as they heard Bec's father erupt.

"HOW DARE YOU BEC! You know the dangers of going chasing after a human! YOU KNOW THE RISKS! You could have been killed!"

"But daddy, you have to understand. I LOVE HIM!"

"Bull crap! He is a human! The enemy of all Necromorphs! You should know that, Rebecca!"

The fight went on for hours until Bec's mother finally thought it was time to stop it. She walked inside, seeing Bec in the corner, completely distraught, on the verge of hyperventilation. Across the room was her father. He was sitting in a chair, his hands clenched into fists, a large hole in the wall beside him.

"No daughter of mine will fall in love with a human scum! I refuse to have her shunned by our people for a stupid infatuation!"

Her father snarled, rising from his seat. He walked up to her mother and whispered.

"She has to go see the Hive Mind, tomorrow. I can't let this continue, for the sake of us all."

"But Twitch, she's so young! She can't go and see the Hive Mind yet! Who knows what it will do to her…She's not ready!"

"Nonsense! As I said, I can't let this continue. When she speaks to him, he will make her a full-fledged Slasher. She will forget about him and all will be well."

Her mother sighed, looking her father in the eye. She knew the dangers of speaking with the Hive Mind. Even though it is the only way to make her complete, it could also break her. Both mentally and…physically. Finally she said,

"…alright. I'll take her tomorrow…let us hope you're right about this."

They both turned around to see their daughter, still crying. Choking on tears and clinging to the ground, screaming in Necromorphic tongue. She knew what they were planning; she knew the risks of anything against Necromorph law. She had broken the most important rule…she had to be punished.

**********************************************************************

The next day, at the crack of dawn (in Necromorph standard time) Bec was awoken. She and her family remained silent throughout breakfast. Bec ate lightly, was washed and dressed in blood-stained, tattered clothes. Without complaint, her mother placed a black blindfold over her eyes and led her towards the Hive Mind. Bec knew all too well what was going on, she was terrified. The Hive Mind served as the god of all the Necromorphs, civilized or not. He acted as one to bless the new spawns, to aid in battle, to make children full Necromorphs…and to punish rule-breakers.

Bec whimpered, she didn't want to stand before the Hive Mind and its Marker. She wanted to see Isaac again. As her mother led her outside, she took off Bec's blindfold and pushed her forward.

"Make your peace with the Hive Mind. Let him right the sins you've done."

Her mother said, tears welling in her eyes as she saw the mortified look on her daughter's face. Bec walked forward and bowed before the massive crater outside. With a loud rumble, the beastly form of the Hive Mind came forward. Its mighty heads leaned forward and its tentacles whipped the ground before Bec.

"Mighty Hive Mind, father of us all, god of our kind. I, Rebecca Saint Claire have broken the Necromorphic rule of romance. I beg for your forgiveness and wish to become what I am meant to be."

_Foolish child!_

The Hive Mind hissed, its telepathic voice blaring like a siren in her head.

_You have broken the most important rule of your kind! For that you must be punished by my hand! Only when you see the pain of your mistake will you become what you meant to be!_

With a loud roar, the Hive Mind's tentacles came crashing down around the scared form of Bec. She screamed as one of the tentacles swept her off her head and flung her against a nearby wall, a bone-shattering impact. Bec cried out as another tentacle lifted her up into the air, about 20 feet up.

"Mighty Hive Mind! Please stop!"

Bec screamed as the tentacles began striking her.

_SILENCE!_

The Hive Mind roared as one last tentacle slashed at her left slasher. With a sickening crack Bec screamed again as it threw her to the ground. Bec thrashed in pain, clutching her left arm, crying out in agony. Her mother had seen enough.

"Hive Mind! Stop this, now! Yes, my daughter has to be punished, but that's going too far! Please st-"

Before she could finish one of Hive Mind's tentacles came down beside her, just grazing her stomach.

"Mom!"

Bec screamed as she saw the Hive Mind attack her. She staggered to her feet, letting her slasher hang limp at her side, her charged at her mother's attacker. More tentacles reared up and were about to crush them both when something happened that no one was expecting.

Standing over them both was Isaac. He had his arms spread out, and had taken the full-force of the blow. He slowly turned his head to Bec and her mother.

"Get…out of…here."

He gasped as he saw another tentacle rear up to attack.

"HURRY!"

He barked, as Bec and her mother scrambled to there feet and fled inside. A large smile crossed her face.

"Isaac! Look out!"

Isaac looked up and was just able to escape the tentacle's path. He nodded to them both, before pulling out a weapon and charged at the Hive Mind.

"Bec? Was this the human..?"

Her mother asked and Bec nodded quickly. Her mother turned to look at the epic battle that unfolded in front of her and she gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Dead Space in any way. **

Chapter 6.

Isaac opened fire with his Contact Beam at the Hive Mind's pulsating tentacles as the beast roared in anger. Slamming its tentacles into the ground around Isaac as he shot at the beast. Bec climbed away from the safety of the doorway as she inched forward to get a better look at the fight. Her mother stood there in shock, her eyed widened and her mouth agape. She couldn't tell who was winning…

The Hive Mind reared up and slammed its tentacles near Isaac's body; they wrapped around her leg and lifted him into the air. He cried out as he was now dangling upside down, and the sudden movement made him drop this Contact Beam into the abyss where the Hive Mind's body was.

_You're mine, human!_

The Hive Mind screeched as it held Isaac above its head. It opened its jaws and revealed its long dripping teeth. Isaac screamed as the tentacle shook him violently, causing the remaining contents of his inventory to fall. He managed to grab the barrel of a Pulse Rifle as it had just begun to fall. He aimed it at the creature's eyes and opened fire. The creature screamed in agony as its eye began bleeding from the bullet-storm. Bec's mother helped her injured daughter to her feet and motioned towards the door, her eyes transfixed on the battle. Bullets littered the ground as Isaac's assault continued; the Hive Mind's screams filled the air. At last the tentacle let go of Isaac and he plummeted to the ground. The Tentacles flailed at the air as the great bulk of the creature's body began sliding back into the abyss. It turned its mighty head to Bec and hissed.

_I will never forget your face child! Your life is mine!_

Isaac leapt to his feet and rushed towards Bec and her mother,

"Are you two alright?"

He asked as he removed his helmet. Bec's mother stepped forward and held out a slasher.

"You must be Isaac, the human Rebecca was telling me about," a small smile crept across her face. "When she first told me about you, you probably knew the first thing that came to my mind..."

"Dismemberment?"

Isaac asked and Bec's mother nodded quickly.

"I feared for her safety, I thought you were planning on killing her. But after I saw this, how you fought to protect her, my thoughts about you changed."

Her mother looked over at Bec, who was smiling at Isaac; her face was bright red from blushing.

"Thank-you, for showing me that not all humans are the same…"

Isaac looked down at Bec's mother's held out slasher and Isaac shook it.

"Thank-you for showing me that not all Necromorphs are blood-thirsty monsters."

Isaac replied with a smile, seeing Bec now wrapping her arms around Isaac and embracing him. He couldn't help but blush. Bec's mother tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rebecca dear, we have to get going, your father is probably wondering what became of us. Oh by the Marker, what ever am I going to tell him?"

As Bec let go of Isaac, her mother opened the door and walked inside. Bec soon followed. When they were inside they both turned around and waved to Isaac, who in turn, waved back.

"See you!"

Bec called out to him as he turned around and continued on his way.

**********************************************************************

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Deep within the abyss-like crater, the Hive Mind was burning with anger and rage. It had just been beaten by a human, no bigger then an ant, compared to the Hive Mind's size. Its eye had stopped bleeding and it slammed its tentacles against the crater walls. It hissed every curse word in both the English and Necromorphic language and continued releasing its anger out on the abyss walls. Suddenly, from the gloom of the crater there came a noise. A noise that was not caused by the Hive Mind. Its beady eyes stared into the darkness as a figure appeared. It looked like a slasher on steroids. Its flesh was charred and rotting; large bulging muscles poked out of its heavily built arms. Its bright red eyes cut through the dark like a knife to butter. It was the Hunter, the number one faithful servant to the Hive Mind. The Hive Mind stopped thrashing about and motioned for the Hunter to come closer.

_You kept me waiting Hunter…_

The Hive Mind hissed as the Hunter bowed before the colossal goliath before him.

"Forgive me your lordsssship…"

The Hunter replied, getting to his feet.

"Why did you sssssummon me here?"

_I have a task for you Hunter. A very important task. Today I saw a young Necromorph who defied my rules. She fell in love with a HUMAN!_

"Thatssss terrible. What hasssss become of her?"

The Hunter gasped, he knew where this was going.

_I need you to track her down and slay her. She has ignored my laws one too many times!_

The Hunter nodded and bowed.

"Asssss you wisssh massster."

The Hunter got to his feet and summoned his horde of Twitchers. The Hive Mind nodded to him as he and his group left the abyss.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Dead Space in any way.**

Chapter 7.

"And then, he started shooting at the Hive Mind and he sent it back into the crater from whence it came!"

"Crap, are you serious? The Hive Mind was actually beaten? By a human you say?"

"Yes and it was TOTALLY WICKED!"

A group of female Necromorphs all sat in a small room, listening to Bec's epic tale. They didn't know if it was true or not…but from the way she had been telling it, it seems quite realistic.

"So, let me get this straight. His human guy didn't attack you? And he beat the Hive Mind? Wow."

An older female Divider with fire-red hair said, her blue eyes shimmering.

"From the way you talk about him, he sounds like a real hunk."

A large smile spread across Bec's face as she nodded quickly.

"Of you bet he is."

Preggeh sat in the corner; she was having none of that. She still didn't like the fact that Bec had fallen in love with a human. Did he brainwash her to ignore their laws? What did he do to her? Preggeh's mind was reeling from all the questions she kept asking herself. The images of their first encounter was still burned into her mind, she was beginning to feel sick. Sooner or later something was going to happen, something that would cause Bec to regret ever laying eyes on him. She didn't want to think ill of her best friend, but she knew risky situations when she saw them.

"Ooohh ooohh tell us about the time when you first met?"

The Divider said, looking around to see the other girls nodding their heads.

"Oh, I've told you that so many times now, aren't you bored of it?"

Bec asked as Preggeh hollered;

"Yes, tell them the time when you almost died by his hand."

Bec blushed,

"Hey, Preggeh, what's wrong with you lately? You just seem so...bummed out lately."

A Leaper replied as Preggeh shot her and angry glare. Bec began the story again; this was the last straw for Preggeh. She jumped to her feet and pointed a small slasher at Bec. There was an awkward silence, which Bec quickly broke.

"…Preggeh?"

Preggeh narrowed her eyes and turned towards the door, her slasher still pointed at Bec.

"You make him sound like an angel, Bec! Humans are all the same you should know that…"

Preggeh gasped and continued.

"I'm worried for your safety Bec. You can't just go gallivanting around the Ishimura chasing after your human 'love'. Humans are all the same, blood-thirsty killing machines who highly enjoy severing our limbs and killing us as painfully as possible! If you keep chasing him around…you'll be killed!"

Preggeh screamed as she opened the door, walked outside and slammed the door shut with a sickening thud.

There was silence throughout the group again; Bec was wide-eyed, staring at the door. The Divider had an appalled look on her thin face and the other had their mouth pushed into a 'O' shape. Finally, the Divider stood up.

"Want me to go talk to her?"

Bec shook her head.

"Leave her be Linneh, she's just a little overwhelmed with everything that's been going on.

***********************************************************************

_The next day…_

Bec opened a COM link, in attempts to call Preggeh. When she wouldn't answer Bec sighed. Isaac put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to her.

"Don't worry. Your friend is okay, I can tell. I've gotten into numerous fights with my best friends when I was your age. It'll pass."

Bec looked into his eyes as he pulled the visor down over his face and loaded his Plasma Cutter. They both walked down a blood-soaked hallway on a 'Un-Civil' floor. Isaac knew that there was a Power Node somewhere on this floor, and he had to find it. Bec had come along because 1) she wanted to hang out with Isaac. 2) She thought she could help him.

"There's something around that corner."

Bec whispered as she brandished her Slashers. Her hearing was 10 times that of Isaac's. She could hear the silent wing flapping noise of an Infector one floor down, and now she could hear the heavy breathing of a Twitcher. She nodded to Isaac who followed her, tip-toeing across the floor. Isaac pressed his back against a wall as Rebecca somersaulted across the room, and looked at Isaac.

The Twitcher was eating something; they both did _not _want to know what. But it made a loud snapping noise. Bec gasped as she saw 5 more Twitchers stand near the eating Twitcher. They too, began eating. Isaac thought he was going to be sick. Isaac began tip-toeing towards Bec when suddenly the metal floor creaked under his heavy boot.

Both Isaac and Bec froze as the Twitchers; all at once turned towards them. With a loud jabbering cry, they sped towards Isaac, who began to open fire. There was something wrong, however. These Twitchers were faster and more muscular then the other ones Isaac had seen. As one fell 3 more took its place until finally Isaac was surrounded. With a loud scream, Bec ran out from her hiding place and rammed through the crowd, who then turned to the little Slasher. Suddenly all the Twitchers froze and began backing away. Appearing from the shadows with his blades raised was the Hunter…

"Oh by the Marker…it's the Hunter."

Bec gasped, she knew who the Hunter was, for she had heard stories of its terror when she was a newly spawned Necromorph. It was the servant for the Hive Mind. But what was it doing here?

The Hunter lurched forward, swinging his arms in the air madly as he began to walk towards Bec. Without a single word, the Hunter slashed at her with his arm-blades. Isaac opened fire with his Plasma Cutter, chopping the Hunter's arm off. The Hunter paused and looked at Isaac before picking up his severed arm and sticking it back on his body. A large sneer spread across his face as he lunged at Isaac, but Bec jumped in front of him and parried his attack with her blades.

"Isaac! The Hunter can't be killed you have to get out of here!"

Bec screamed as the Hunter threw her body across the hallway.

"Get out of here Isaac! RUN!! I'll hold him off. Make for the elevator!"

Isaac nodded as he took one last shot at the Hunter before turning around and running down the hallway. Bec gasped as she staggered to her feet, only to be stabbed through the stomach by the Hunter's blades. She coughed violently as it lifted her up into the air, blood splattered against the hard ground. Bec could still see Isaac standing in the distance, his helmet was off and he had a look of pure mortification on his face, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"REBECCA!!!!"

He screamed as Bec mouthed the words 'Run…now…'

The Hunter lifted up his free hand and in a few swift movements, severed both of Bec's arms and threw her lifeless corpse to the ground. As the Hunter turned towards Isaac, Isaac ran down the hallway and dove into the elevator. After closing the door he laid his hand on the wall and cried for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Dead Space in any way.**

Chapter 8.

"Has anyone seen Bec? I haven't seen her for a few days now…"

Replied Linneh, who was pacing back and forth, her head tilted down, deep in thought.

"She's probably just sick, yeah probably just sick. From what I heard there is a nasty cold bug going around…"

A small Lurker said, seeing the looks of worry spreading across its friend's faces. It knew that something was probably wrong, for it wasn't like Bec to miss so much time, both in school and with friends.

"What if…oh my god what if something happened to her? What if…what if…the human did something to her!"

Came the high-pitch choking sobs of Preggeh.

"What if he took her away…and did something UNSPEAKABLE to her! I hope to the Marker that it's not true!"

Linneh shook her head.

"I doubt it. From what Bec said he seemed like a nice guy…I don't think he would do something like that to her.."

Preggeh was about to begin ranting to Linneh, but she stopped when she heard a noise coming from outside. All the Necromorphs followed Preggeh outside and looked out into an unlit hallway. Staggering through the shadows was Isaac. His helmet in his hands, he sounded like he was…crying?

"Oh what now?"

Spat Preggeh as he approached. Linneh walked up to him first and looked down at the crying human and frowned.

"Are you Isaac? The one that Bec has been telling us about? The human who Bec…"

Hearing the name Bec made Isaac cry even more.

"Where is Bec? Where have you taken her!"

Yelled Preggeh, giving Isaac a look of disgust, Isaac avoided her gaze the best he could before choking out the words;

"Rebecca….She….she…she's dead…"

Everyone gasped. Preggeh glared at Isaac and the Lurker readied its tentacles ready to fire the barbs into Isaac.

"What the hell did you do to her!"

Preggeh screamed as she brandished her long, wide blades.

"If you…"

"I didn't…we were attacked by the Hunter…it killed her…"

Everyone gasped again and Linneh placed her hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"It cut off her limbs, am I right? The Hunter is the servant of the Hive Mind. It would only attack if…"

Isaac nodded.

"When I was fighting the Hive Mind…it said to her 'I will never forget your face, your life is mine'…It must have-"

"Sent the Hunter after her…if that's true there was nothing anyone could do. No Necromorph can fight against the Hunter and win…it's like the reaper. When the Hive Mind says it's someone's time to die, the Hunter goes to them and kills. But still, why would it want Bec? I know falling in love with a human is against Necromorphic law but still! That's no reason……"

Linneh sighed and continued.

"Still no reason... I think it made a mistake. Yes, it is God but still!"

Suddenly Linneh's eyes lit up, like a deer in headlights.

"Wait a minute! If I remember the laws of the Corrupter well enough there might be a way to bring Bec back!"

Isaac looked at Linneh, and smiled.

"Wait…really?!"

Linneh nodded.

"If I remember correctly, I think if we go find an Infector, it might be able to bring her back! All we'd have to do is find Bec's body and find an Infector who would be willing to re-infect her!"

"Wait, that's a perfect idea and all but you're forgetting something…"

The Lurker cut in.

" Even if we do find her body…the number of Infectors still alive are less then five…finding a civil one would be near impossible. And even _if _we find one…there's a 50% chance that Bec could wake up a new Necromorph. For all we know she could loose her memory and become an uncivil 'Morph!"

Linneh nodded slowly.

"But it's a chance we'd have to take…I would rather see my best friend uncivil then dead."

Linneh took Isaac by the hand and smiled at him.

"Wanna help us out? Seeing that she's all crazy for you and stuff?"

Before Isaac could reply, the rest of Bec's friends surrounded him, and all together they yelled.

"Let's go save REBECCA!"

And off they went, to go save their friend from dead. But for how long would they be able to hide this plan from the Hive Mind? Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Dead Space. Finally the wait is over! Sorry about the really long wait for an update guys…**

Chapter 9

Linneh was the kind of girl who knew a lot of people, if she needed info on something or someone she knew who to ask and where to get it. So when she asked people if they could find her an Infector, they got right to it. A few days later an unnamed Necromorph knocked on her door. She opened the peep-hole in the door, gave a single nod to the Necromorph and let him inside.

"Did you get the info I wanted?"

"I have good news…and bad news. Could I have something to drink? I'm quite thirsty."

Linneh gave the 'Morph a drink.

"Now speak."

The Necromorph took a deep long drink and set the glass on a table.

"I found an Infector you were looking for. He lives a few floors down."

"And the bad news?"

"He lives on an uncivil floor; he doesn't just go around infecting people…and he has a temper. When I asked him to help…he tried to decapitate me."

The Necromorph pointed to his throat, showing Linneh the spear-shaped hole. He had been stabbed with the proboscis.

"Heh, a temper you say? I think I can handle an Infector with attitude."

"You can find him at 'Dead On Arrival', that's were he hangs out a lot."

Linneh cringed, she hated going to Dead On Arrival. Not only was the bar on an uncivil floor, but it was were the trouble makers hung out. The place was known all around the Ishimura for its bloody, violent bar fights.

"Fine, I'll go there tonight. Thanks for the info man."

* * *

"You can't be serious! Dead On Arrival?! You're gonna get killed Linneh!"

Preggeh gasped as Linneh told everyone what the Necromorph had told her.

"That place is dangerous! Just last week a Twitcher was found torn limb from limb there! You'll get killed Linneh!"

Linneh smiled at Preggeh.

"I have to go there, there's an Infector there who can resurrect Bec! Don't worry Preggeh; I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so."

-------------

The door to Dead On Arrival opened and Linneh stepped in. Pipes on the ceiling had been broken; and large amounts of steam were clouding the air. The large area was full of Necromorphs and was loud with different kinds of screeches, hisses and roars. She was wearing an old party dress and she swung her hips from side to side as she got to the bar. She sat on a stool and smirked at the bartender.

"Hey babe, what can I get you?"

"Just a glass of water."

She knew majority of the 'Morphs in the room were looking at her, she even heard one whistle.

She took a sip from the glass of water and looked at the door as a large Infector came flying in.

"Bingo."

He flew and landed beside her.

"I'm looking for an Infector, my friend ran into trouble and she needs to be re-infected."

Linneh said to the Infector, without looking at him, swirling the single ice cube in her drink with one of her claws.

"Yeah, I'm an Infector. But I ain't doing no petty jobs like busting a friend outta trouble."

Linneh yawned and stretched. The thin strap of her dress slid down her arm a little. The Infector couldn't help but stare.

"I ain't seen you around here before. Hey, you're kinda hot. Can I buy you a drink?"

Linneh looked at the Infector; she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't sweet-talk me buddy."

"You new here? Maybe I could…you know, buy you a drink, and give you a place to stay…"

He put one of his wings on her shoulder and she flipped him the bird.

"Don't try it."

"Hey hey, you're kinda feisty eh?"

He tried to make another move but Linneh returned it with a large punch in his face.

"I told you not to try it buddy. I know how to fight."

She had knocked the Infector out cold and upon hearing the word 'fight' the whole bar roared.

"FIGHT!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Dead Space. I finally got to update Romance in SPACE. :D**

Chapter 10.

Linneh swore as the whole bar erupted into a huge brawl. Necromorphs punching each other, slamming into each other and throwing already-broken chairs at each other. Linneh ducked to avoid a flying chair. The Infector was still out cold so she tied up his wings and put a gag over his 'mouth'. She made her way through the madness and out of the bar. She ran for her life, being chased by uncivil 'Morphs and jumped to avoid a charging Brute. She scrambled into the elevator and sighed as the door slid closed and lifted her to safety.

She quickly changed into her normal clothes and when the elevator opened she walked out, dragging the unconscious Infector behind her.

"I brought a surprise!"

Linneh called out as she held out the limp Infector. Preggeh came running.

"Oh my God! How did you manage to get him, Linneh?"

Linneh smirked.

"I have my ways. Now, let's hurry and get him inside before he wakes up.

-------------------

"You rotten little thing! How dare you kidnap me! Untie me and I'll throttle you until you head falls off!!"

The Infector shrieked after they had tied him to a large chair and taken the gag off. Linneh back-handed him across the face.

"Oh, do shut up. You're giving us all a headache. You're in our territory now and you'll do what we say if you want to keep that proboscis on your face and not somewhere else I don't want to talk about."

Linneh cracked her knuckles and gave a death glare at the Infector.

"I'll throttle you all into oblivion! I'll swish you all into a swizzle! I'll gnash you into gnozzles!"

The Infector screamed, as he thrashed about in the chair.

"We're not letting you go until you help our friend!"

Preggeh cried, hiding behind Linneh because she was terrified of the raging Infector.

"Shut up fatty!"

He squawked.

"After we're done with this, you're gonna be in a planet of hurt for calling her fat."

Linneh hissed.

"What is she gonna do? Sit on me?"

"Why you—"

That made Preggeh mad, she started towards the Infector but Linneh restrained her.

"Don't Preggeh… you can beat him senseless after he's resurrected Bec."

Preggeh stopped and sighed.

"Okay, but if he calls me fat again…"

Isaac entered the room, carrying in Rebecca's body and the Infector squawked loudly.

"Human?! Is this what you're gonna do to me?! Set a human on me?! You're more terrible then I thought!"

Linneh back handed him again.

"Fix her!"

The Infector hissed at Linneh.

"I will… on one condition, toots. I'll fix your friend, make her all happy and perky again…well you see I'm a very lonely man…"

Isaac stepped in front of the Infector and placed Rebecca down on the floor.

"Fix her, now."

"Why should I listen to a human?"

Linneh cracked her knuckles and Isaac took out a plasma cutter. The Infector gasped.

"Holy crap, holy crap okay okay! I'll fix her I'll fix her! Put that plasma cutter away!!!"

"Good, I'm glad you see things our way."

Linneh said with a little smile as she ripped through the Infector's restraints with her claws. The Infector climbs onto Bec's body and put its claws on her shoulders.

"If you have a weak stomach, I suggest you leave now, because this will get kinda bloody."

Preggeh covered her eyes with her arm blades, everyone else watched intently. The Infector's head twitched slightly as the proboscis stabbed Bec in the forehead. The Infector hovered in the air, about 3 feet off the ground and started pumping a strange liquid into her head. Her body began to twitch madly, as if someone was shocking her with electricity. A little bit of blood splattered on the ground as the proboscis went deeper into her head. There was a loud screech, the cry of a newly spawned Necromorph. Bec's hands shot up and grabbed the Infector, prying him off of her, ripping the proboscis from her head. The Infector screeched as he made a mad dash for freedom.

Her body seizured more, if she had been human, bones surely would have been broken. She opened her mouth wide and screeched loudly, Isaac covered his ears. Suddenly she stood up and collapsed quickly after.

"Bec!!"

Linneh cried out as her and Isaac ran over to her. Isaac held Bec in his arms. The wound in her head was slowly sealing up. Bec groaned loudly as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Linneh and Isaac. She blinked a few times.

"Man…I had the strangest dream…The Hunter was attacking us and I couldn't move…and now my head hurts for some reason. Huh..? Why are you guys…staring at me like that?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Dead Space. I wish I did though. *sigh* Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 11.

"Are you serious? I was dead?"

They all nodded.

"Like…dead dead?"

They all nodded.

"Like, killed, slayed, owned?"

They all nodded.

"…And you guys risked your necks to resurrect me?"

They all nodded.

"We couldn't let you stay dead Bec. You mean too much to us."

Tears welled in Rebecca's eyes and she hugged them all, sobbing.

The Infector flapped his wings loudly.

"Ahem, can you guys stop the whole mushy 'we meet again' crap? If I see anymore tears I'm gonna puke."

"Oh Preggeh? You know how I said you could beat him up after? Well go ahead."

-------------------

A few minutes later the Infector lay on the ground, unconscious, Preggeh rubbed her hand gingerly.

"Ow, I'm not used to doing that…"

"Wow Preggeh, remind me never to get on your bad side."

Isaac said, staring at the Infector. Suddenly his COM link opened.

"Isaac? Is that you?"

Isaac cleared the static and Kendra's face appeared on the COM link. She looked pissed.

"Isaac where the hell are you! I lost contact with you for close to a week now! I thought you were dead!"

"Isaac? Who is that person on the COM link?"

"ISAAC! Are you listening to me?!"

Kendra screamed into the COM link and Isaac flinched.

"Sorry Kendra…I was…busy."

"Busy doing what? Playing with Necromorphs?"

Kendra laughed and Isaac laughed loudly and painfully.

"Haha you're really funny Kendra. You're really hilarious. Playing with Necromorphs *snort* you're killing me Kendra."

Everyone looked at Isaac oddly.

Kendra's face became serious again.

"In case you've forgotten we have a mission to complete! Now get your ass over here NOW!"

The COM Link closed and all the color in Isaac's face faded.

"Isaac? Who was that?"

Linneh asked, staring at the empty COM screen.

"I uhm…have to get going..."

Isaac said quickly as he put his RIG helmet back on and opened the door.

"Isaac? Where are you going?"

Isaac walked out side and vanished from view, he swore loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Dead Space.**

Romance in SPACE Chapter 11.

Isaac rushed down the hall, panting loudly. Kendra was pissed and he knew if he kept her waiting he would face her wrath; her horrible, PMS bitchy wrath. He wished he could have told the gang were he was going, but he couldn't, because if they followed him and Kendra saw them… they could be shot. He cringed.

"It was for the best guys."

Unfortunately, his plan failed miserably. Being on a ship whose air-vents are inexplicably large enough for a person to crawl through…following (or you may say Stalking) a person without them knowing is really easy. Isaac didn't know that one of Linneh's pals was hot on Isaac's trail. The leaper was exceptionally skilled in the Necromorph art of 'Air-vent Stalking' and I must say, if that was an Olympic sport, that Leaper would surely bring home a gold medal. Anyway…

Isaac stasis'd a malfunctioning door and soon found Kendra…and Zach, who as wearing makeshift crutches.

"Isaac! It's good to see OW…you."

"ISAAC CLARKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Kendra's loud voice shattered the peaceful air of the room all three were in. Isaac flinched.

"Sorry Kendra…I was busy."

Kendra furrowed her brow, she was not impressed.

"Isaac, if you have forgotten, we have a mission to complete. Actually, I'm aborting the mission. It's far more dangerous then I realized."

Zach cleared his throat.

"We are OW! Got this frikken hurts. We're leaving this ship and returning to Earth. Right away."

Isaac's eyes widened like he had been just dunked in cold water.

"We're leaving?"

Zach smiled weakly.

"That's amazing right? No more flesh eating bitches chasing us around. We are going HOME!"

Isaac frowned.

"B...but but…!"

"What is it Isaac?"

Zach asked, steadying himself on the crutches.

"Yeah! I bet your happy Isaac. We leave tomorrow."

Unfortunately, the Leaper had been eavesdropping; it silently gasped and made its way back to Linneh.

"He's WHAT?"

Linneh shrieked when the Leaper had caught its breath and told her the news.

"H…He…He's leavin'! T'morrow he's leavin'!"

All the other Necromorphs gasped loudly.

"No! He can't leave! He can't!"

"Say it ain't so!"

"I heard with my own ears! He and two other humans are all leaving tomorrow! They are going home!"

"He can't leave,"

Linneh hissed, clutching her clawed fists.

"What if he tells people about what happened here? People will come here. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? PEOPLE WILL COME HERE!"

Rebecca looked as though she was going to cry.

"He can't leave! He can't."

Preggeh sighed.

"We can't keep him against his will, as long as he is able to leave, he can do what he wishes."

The Leaper growled,

"Yeah, it's not like we can force him to stay…"

Linneh snapped her fingers. That glint in her eye said she was plotting something.

"What if something happened and he was forced to stay? Like what if his ship malfunctioned?"

Rebecca wiped a tear from her eyes.

"That could never happen. I've seen the ship, its in perfect condition."

Linneh stood up.

"You've…seen the ship?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it's the USG Kellion…but wh…"

Before Rebecca could finish, Linneh got up and left the room, an evil smile on her face.

"I think he can stay for a little while longer…."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. Summer vacation is now over and I got a spare during school so I can update more often. Yay! …*cricket noises* Also, sorry about all the typos and the double 'chapter 11' title. I shall fix it asap. (as long as my school doesn't block FF. XD)**

Romance in SPACE chapter 13.

Now, the joy about being on an interstellar mining ship is that almost everyone on board knows a thing or two about mechanics and ships. If you need someone to help you fix the hyper-drive on your transporter, you can easily find hands that can get the job done. Unfortunately, the only thing that is hard to find on an interstellar mining ship is a demolition expert; and that was exactly what Linneh was looking for.

As we last left our group of heroes, Linneh had a diabolical plan to force Isaac to stay on the Ishimura by any means necessary. As I said before, finding a person who knew how to expertly blow stuff up was hard to find here, but fortunately for Linneh, she knew people; and those people knew people an' so on. Finally she got the name she was looking for. An ex-marine named 'Twitch' who knew a thing or two about explosives. Unfortunately for Linneh, he was not at all what she had imagined.

The area she found Twitch was as desolate as can be. Since it was right near the entrance to a vacuum a lot of Necromorphs avoided this spot like the plague. Finally Linneh came to a large dented door which seemed to be a living quarters of someone. The door, as I said was dented, VERY dented; it looked as though someone in the past had had to break it down with a battering ram and eventually gave up. It was practically falling off the hinges. She heard scuffling coming from inside; it sounded like someone was either going insane or having a grand spazz-attack.

"Erm…hello? Anyone home?"

She knocked on the door once, and with a mighty screech the metal door caved in on itself and collapsed with a loud CRASH! The spazzing and noises continued, it seemed like the person didn't hear her. So, she invited herself in.

The room was very spacious but extremely dark. The few lights inside flickered and one even sprayed a few sparks onto the ground. Tables were overturned and an overhead wire flailed about, it too spewing sparks all over the place. She heard the noise again, but coming from deeper in. The deeper she went; it looked like a bomb had exploded inside it. Everything was in ruins.

"…Hello? Is anyone here?"

Suddenly a large blur came charging towards her, screaming and babbling incoherently. Linneh stifled a scream as the blur jumped on her, knocking her backwards, sending her head flying into a bookcase, making it fall over.

"What the hell was that!"

Linneh's disembodied head screamed as she saw the large figure standing on her body. The figure was twitching spasmodically.

"Whatyoudoingherewhyareyouhere."

The figure babbled, seeing that Linneh's body had no head and it was still moving caused the figure to flail about.

"I *cough* came to see a guy named Twitch. Do you know him?"

"Twitch?YeahIknowTwitchTwitchTwitch. !"

"Uhm…can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that last part…"

In fact, Linneh hadn't caught anything the guy had just said. He spoke much too fast.

The figure puffed out its already large chest and spoke in what Linneh believed was as slow as the guy could speak.

"Youwant Twitch,eh? MeisTwitch! Twitchisme. TWITCH!"

The figure pointed a talon at his chest as he said Twitch. Then he pointed to Linneh.

"Whoyoueh?"

Linneh's body picked up her head and placed it firmly back on the neck.

"I'm Linneh."

The guy named Twitch suddenly wrapped his large muscular arms around Linneh's waist and hugged her tightly, so much it made Linneh gasp in pain. He would have hugged her normally but Linneh so tall he could only reach her waist.

"Linneh,youisgirl yeah? DamnIhasn't seengirlsin awhile."

And then…the unthinkable happened. He put his large hands on Linneh's butt. A creepy smile appeared on Twitch's face.

Now, Linneh is a very prideful girl. If anyone she doesn't know lays a hand on her, or even people she DOES know; if they touch her like that she rages.

Linneh raised her claws and raked them across Twitch's face. The next scene, Linneh knew this Twitch guy was a Twitcher, for he screamed dramatically and flailed about so fast his arms were a blur.

"Listen jerk! I came here to ask you a favour, but now since you've gone and done that you just screwed up your chances buddy."

Linneh hissed her eyes ablaze with anger. She stormed towards the door only to have Twitch run in front of her.

"Noleave! Noleave!"

Linneh roughly pushed him out of the way and stormed outside, turning once more to glare ripper blades into the screaming and flailing form of Twitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whoo updating spree! Sorry about the long wait guys, I am trying as hard as I can to update things around here. I don't like to give away spoilers but that wasn't the end of Twitch, nope, we'll be seeing the annoying Twitcher again. I won't say where though. ;D Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Romance in SPACE chapter 14.

Linneh was pissed. Oh boy she was pissed. Her master plan had failed epically and all it got her was a perverted Twitcher who groped her ass. She couldn't remember the last time she was this pissed. She felt so angry she thought she could tear the next Necromorph she saw limb from limb. She needed to take her anger out somehow, before it built up and she had an aneurism or something. She slammed her fist into a nearby wall, denting it. She looked at the dent, oh God it looked like Twitch's door. Seeing that made her angrier so when she got to an elevator and closed the door, she took a deep breath and screamed every known profanity known to man and Necro kind. When the door opened, her face was beet red and there were claw marks on the walls. The spazz helped with the anger, but there was still some left.

…then she remembered why she had gone through all that…Twitchy hell. Isaac was leaving really soon. She did a facepalm. As much as she hated that Twitch guy, she needed his skill to blow the ship up. If she had to go back…she cringed. There had to be some other way to stop Isaac.

Well…there was still _one _other option, but it would take skill and cunning. Blow it up herself. There were risks with that however, what if they saw her? She was so tall; she wouldn't be hard to see. What if they shot her? She had never been shot before but she had heard stories of people getting shot.

She had to do this! It was for Isaac's own good (in her opinion) and if she let Isaac get away, Bec would bawl like a baby and Linneh would never hear the end of it. Not to mention Bec would also probably hate Linneh for letting him escape.

She looked out the window and lifted up a small pendant around her neck shaped like the Marker. She held it tightly and whispered.

"Altman, forgive me for what I am about to do."

Putting the pendant away, she stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button that said 'Docking Bay- E Deck'.

She knew she would succeed this time. She was going solo, no one getting in her way. There was no way she could fail.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Short chapter is short. Sorry about the uber short chapter previous. I promise the next ones will be a lot longer. Also, thank-you for all the reviews. ^_^ **

***cracks knuckles* Now, lets get the action started.**

Romance in SPACE chapter 15.

When Linneh came across the Kellion, she jumped for joy. Finding it wasn't that hard; it was the only ship on the deck. She stood beside it and ran the back of her hand across its glossy metallic surface, grinning. Then she discovered a snag in her plan. The door was sealed shut. There was no open button and she couldn't pry it open because it was air-tight. She cursed under her breath, looking for another way inside. Maybe it was password operated or something. She tried every phrase she could think of.

"Open Sesame! Bazinga!"

…Nothing was working. In her rage she gave the door a sharp kick, hearing the sound of a button being pressed. She knelt beside the door and noticed a small near invisible button that said 'emergency open'. She had accidentally hit the button with her foot. A loud hissing sound came from the door and it opened slowly, revealing its stuffy interior.

"Jackpot!"

She had to crawl in, since Dividers are so much taller than normal humans, and this shuttle was fairly human sized. The main room was larger so she could at least stand, even though her head was scraping the ceiling. She pulled her head off and held it in her hands.

"Now…where's the control system?"

She walked past 4 sleeping quarters, a bathroom and finally a large area with lots of blinking, flashy lights.

"Oohh shiny."

She walked over to it and her eyes lit up. It was more than she had at first thought. There were buttons on a main control panel, switches on boxes near the walls and huge monitors everywhere. She noticed a DVD-like object nearby and a DVD player right in the center of the machinery. She read the disk cover.

"Property of Isaac Clarke. DO NOT TOUCH!"

She read aloud, before opening the case and popping the DVD in and pressing play. A large holo-screen appeared on the DVD player and the face of a woman appeared.

_Isaac, I'm so scared. Everyone is acting so…so strange. I...I don't know what to do. _

A lot of static flashed across the screen and Linneh hit the DVD player, correcting the image for a while.

_I love you Isaac. I hope I see you soon._

Linneh watched the entire video, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She had seen that girl on the Ishimura before everything went to hell. Linneh thought the girl was a doctor. What was her name? Nikita? Nikki? Bah, names didn't matter now. What did matter was messing up the ship. Linneh took the DVD out and put it in her pocket before opening the door underneath all the equipment.

"I think this is gonna be harder than I though."

There were thousands of wires hooked up to everything, intertwining and going every which way. She decided just to go for it! She grabbed a fist full of wires and began ripping them out, and casually tossing them over her shoulder. Sparks began flying as she damaged as many wires as she could and tearing out all she could reach. Finally she stood up and brushed her hands off.

"There! That should stop him!"

She picked up her head and was about to leave when she heard strange hissing and screeching noises. Linneh knew those noises anywhere, uncivil Necromorphs! She looked out the window and saw three slashers and a pair of leapers wandering towards the ship.

"Here comes the cavalry."

Linneh muttered under her breath as she saw the leaper jump into the Kellion. The leaper noticed Linneh and lunged at her, jaws wide and tail slashing at the air. She felt the leaper impact her torso and sent her sprawling backwards, crashing into the machine and smashing a glass window.

_Warning! Structural breach! Warning! Structural breach!_

An electronic voice boomed over the intercom, red lights began flashing and a siren blaring. Linneh swore as the leaper jumped at her again, this time she met it with a heavy punch from a large boney hand. Her fist impacted its face and sent it crashing into another machine.

_Self-destruction sequence activated! Core detonation in t-minus 50 seconds. _

Linneh swore even louder as she managed to trap the leaper behind a piece of metal. She looked out the window again, not seeing the other uncivil 'Morphs. She ran out of the Kellion and hid behind some debris. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"What the hell! What happened to our ship!"

Linneh peeked her head over the debris and saw Isaac come charging towards the Kellion, Plasma Cutter in hand. She watched as Isaac ran into the Kellion and she saw Isaac in the window, beating his fists on the machine.

"Isaac get the hell out of there!"

Linneh yelled, but her voice drowned out by the sirens. She saw Isaac's form vanish from view.

_T-minus 4 seconds till core detonation_

Linneh gasped.

"Oh shi-…"

…_3_

…_2_

…_1_


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Oh no! Poor Isaac. If you guys haven't already noticed, I'm slightly intertwining this story with the actual events in Dead Space, so eventually this story will end. *sob* But that's not for a long time. See you guys in the next author's note. Over and out. *salutes* **

Romance in SPACE chapter 16.

"Isaac get the hell out of there!"

Linneh yelled, but her voice drowned out by the sirens. She saw Isaac's form vanish from view.

_T-minus 4 seconds till core detonation_

Linneh gasped.

"Oh shi-…"

…_3_

…_2_

…_1_

The explosion was deafening, large billowing clouds of smoke, and gasses erupted from the now smoldering carcass of the Kellion. The ground beneath Linneh's feet shook violently, the beams supporting the Kellion groaned as they melted and shattered, causing what remained of the Kellion to sway back and forth before dropping into the darkness below the platform. Linneh watched in horror as the Kellion hit the base and exploded again, flames licking the walls of the Docking Bay. The pressurized oxygen in the life-support systems onboard sounded like a bomb had been dropped. Linneh fell backwards, her ears ringing and her vision foggy. Linneh heard a screech of pain as she saw one of the uncivil Necromorphs she had seen before run in circles, its body engulfed in flames.

Somewhere else on the Ishimura…

The entire Ishimura seemed to be shaking; Rebecca clung to Preggeh as they both screamed.

"What's going on? Is it an earthquake?"

"Earthquakes don't happen in space, Preggeh. It sounds like some sort of explosion!"

Back to where Linneh was…

"Isaac!"

Linneh screamed as she got to her feet and staggered towards the drop where the Kellion fell. She was still dizzy so when she got to the edge she got on her hands and knees, staring at the horror.

"Oh god, what have I done? Altman…forgive me."

She tried to fight back tears but she couldn't. Large tears streamed down her face and she hiccupped.

"All I wanted to make Isaac stay…and now he's DEAD!"

* * *

The tremors stopped a few hours later, while everyone on the floor was inspecting the damage, Linneh came staggering in, a look of pure mortification on her face.

"Linneh! Did you feel those tremors? I think a meteor hit the Ishimura."

Rebecca looked really worried when she noticed the look on Linneh's face.

"Linneh…?"

Linneh looked Rebecca in the eye and her face blanched even more.

"I killed Isaac…"

Rebecca didn't really catch what Linneh had said; for Linneh had mumbled.

"I blew up the Kellion and killed Isaac…"

Linneh mumbled again, her eye twitching slightly.

Rebecca cocked her head to one side.

"I think a meteor hit the Ishimura, Linneh, the whole ship was shaking…Swarmy was screaming and crying. I even heard something explode. Linneh did you feel those tremors?

Linneh suddenly screamed loudly causing Rebecca and a few other Necromorphs to jump.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I BLEW UP THE KELLION AND I KILLED ISAAC CLARKE!"

Linneh shrieked, gasping for air, tears streaming once again.

"I KILLED ISAAC CLARKE! I BLEW UP THE KELLION AND HE RAN INSIDE AND IT EXLPODED WITH HIM IN IT. HE'S DEAD! OH GOD I KILLED ISAAC! I FREAKIN' KILLED ISAAC CLARKE!"

"..You killed…Isaac?"

Rebecca gasped as Linneh grabbed her by the shoulder and started shaking her, crying almost hysterically now.

"I KILLED HIM! BEC I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!"

Linneh let go of Rebecca and ran out of the area, wailing. Rebecca watched Linneh flee and tears began forming in her eyes too.

"Isaac's…dead…No, it can't be. He can't be dead! He's Isaac Clarke!"

Rebecca turned around and ran into her house, slamming the door before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

During the time of the explosion, a young Brute named Stacey had been on the floor, not far from the Kellion. She had seen the smoke rising and quickly hurried over to the disaster, running as fast as a Brute could run. She was a bit larger than the average Brute, so she had some difficulty getting through the now-broken doorway. She gasped when she saw the scene. She could tell that there was something here, buried under the rubble (Brute senses) and began lifting up pieces of rubble and tossing them aside until she saw something strange. It looked like a R.I.G. A copper colored R.I.G with the health bar almost gone.

"That's strange, who would leave a perfectly good R.I.G here in the rubble?"

She moved some rubble off the R.I.G and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It's not a R.I.G! It's a guy!"

The body was limp, but the health bar hadn't flat lined, so the person was still alive. The helmet was dented and there were a few splatters of blood on the visor.

"Its okay, little guy, Stacey's here now. I'll take care of you."

The Brute smiled as she picked up the unconscious form with one hand and left the area.

**(A/N: Ohoho I scared you guys didn't I? XD I would never kill off a canon character. What will happen next? Tune in to find out. By the way, the character of Stacey is not mine. Stacey proudly belongs to animelover inf. **


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Hi guys! ^_^ I've decided not to merge the actual plot of Dead Space with this story, because this is a parody and parodies are well… parodies. I was planning on taking a hiatus from writing for a few days but since I left you guys without an update for…what? 6 months? 7 months? I thought I should really write whenever I get the chance. So, sorry for the long authors note and here's the next chapter.**

Romance in SPACE chapter 17.

When Isaac awoke he was surrounded by pitch blackness. His body was aching all over and he groaned as he sat up.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

He noticed he was out of his RIG and lying on a bed of some sorts.

"I see you're awake."

The Brute walked in and Isaac jumped.

"What the hell! Who are you? Where am I?"

The Brute smiled, well…as much as a Brute could. She walked over to Isaac.

"You are healing well."

Isaac flushed pink; he was a little unnerved at the moment. If you were being talked to by a large Brute Necromorph you would be kind of freaked out too.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I saved your life. You were trapped under rubble and I rescued you."

Isaac rubbed his head, confused.

"You…saved me? I…I don't remember."

The Brute held out her large hand, offering a hand-shake.

"My name's Stacey. It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't see that many humans nowadays, since most of them either killed themselves and became Necromorphs or were killed by Necromorphs and became….Necromorphs. What's your name?"

Isaac looked around slowly then back at the Brute's smiling face.

"…I don't remember."

Stacey looked worriedly at Isaac.

"It appears you have amnesia."

"…I do?"

"It appears you do, sir. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"…I did? When?"

Stacey smiled a little.

"It's been a few weeks now. You've been asleep for weeks. I've been doing as much as I can, but I don't know that much about humans…"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Kendra stared in awe at the smouldering wreckage of their ship. The flames danced pretty high, considering they were in space.

"What the hell happened?"

She cried as she saw Zach manage to hobble over to the ship.

"Well…it appears to have blown up."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that. IT'S KIND OF OBVIOUS IT BLEW UP!"

There was a moment of odd silence.

"By the way…where's Isaac?"

* * *

Back to where the story was before…

"Can you remember ANYTHING?"

Stacey asked, Isaac shook his head.

"No, wait a second…who are you again?"

Stacey face palmed.

"I can see that your amnesia is worse than I thought..."

Stacey sighed, this human had forgotten EVERYTHING. Making him remember was going to be hard.

"I actually have to go and get more supplies; just stay here and keep out of trouble, okay?"

She looked at Isaac nervously, she didn't want to leave the poor guy there all by himself, but she really needed to get supplies. Isaac nodded as the Brute walked through the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

Later that day and wherever Necromorphs buy things…

Stacey whistled quietly, swinging a large buy of supplies on her large arm, all the time, hoping the human was okay. Suddenly she stopped, hearing a loud voice nearby. She turned her head and saw a red-headed Divider.

"A Divider? Wow, those are rare around these parts."

Stacey, didn't want to be a eavesdropper, but the Divider was talking so loud as to not want to eavesdrop.

"Don't piss me off, buddy! I've been on edge all day! I've got blood on my hands and you don't wanna mess with this! I blew up a human!"

Stacey paused. A human? She blew up a human? Wait a second, she had found a human buried in rubble. Was that the human she was talking about? She walked over the Divider, who was sitting at a nearby table, a bottle of Sun cola in her hand and her head against the table. She looked rather upset.

"Excuse me ma'am? I heard you talking about a…blowed up human?"

Linneh looked at Stacey; her already red eyes were bloodshot.

"What's it to you?"

Stacey looked around nervously; she didn't like getting involved in other people's business.

"I was walking a while ago and I came across rubble of a human ship and I found..."

Linneh slammed the cola bottle on the table.

"Don't remind me, okay? I don't wanna hear it!"

Stacey flinched.

"I found a person in the rubble…he was…"

"I said I don't wanna hear it! What part of that don't you understand?"

"HE WAS ALIVE!"

Linneh dropped her cola on the ground.

"He was WHAT?"

"He was alive. I swear to the Hive Mind! He was alive!...but unconscious. He's resting now."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I will tell you…if you please stop yelling. Why are Dividers always so loud?"

Linneh jumped to her feet, suddenly going from all depressed looking to incredibly happy.

"Oh thank Altman!"

She quickly followed Stacey back to her home, when she unlocked the door, Stacey's jaw dropped.

Isaac was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi guys. ^_^ I've got some good news for y'all~! Exams are coming up soon and after that I will have a lot of time to update. 3 I have also noticed that my grammar is God awful; and for that I am saying sorry. Also, Dead Space 2 comes out soon. **

Romance in SPACE chapter 18.

Isaac was gone. They both stared in shock for a little while. The window had been opened and it appears Isaac had forced it open and pulled himself through.

Isaac was gone.

"Where is he?"

Stacey shook her head.

"I don't know!"

Linneh ran to the window and looked down; it was about a 6 foot drop. She saw hundreds of Necromorphs, but no Isaac. Linneh turned and faced Stacey.

"I don't see him!"

She looked down at the discarded RIG

"So you mean to tell me that Isaac, is running around the Ishimura…with no idea who he is, where he is, with no armour?"

Stacey thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, it appears so..."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"…Please tell me he's wearing clothes…"

Stacey laughed awkwardly.

"Of course he is. Unless you don't count boxers, a t-shirt, socks and slippers clothes…"

Linneh face palmed.

"By the Marker… we NEED to find him now! He could be in danger…or BE a danger. We need to find him, for all we know he could be on ANY FLOOR."

Stacey nodded.

"Yes, we should go look for him. Oh! By the way, we haven't done proper introductions. My name's Stacey."

Linneh paused for a second.

"…Stacey?"

Stacey nodded.

"Yeah, Stacey."

"…That doesn't sound like a Brutish…name."

Stacey flushed pink.

"I didn't know what kind of creature I was going to be."

"There wasn't really a choice."

"What's your name, Miss Divider?"

"…Linneh."

"Isn't that slang for Lin?"

Linneh looked away.

"Let's just get going, alright, Stacey?"

"Alright."

* * *

Somewhere on the Ishimura…

Isaac panted loudly as he ran down a dark hallway. He had no idea where he was going or why he had even left that place where the big monster girl was. What was her name again? Every so often he would ask a Necromorph where he was.

"Where am I?"

"Sector 4.."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Take the elevator."

For some reason, every elevator he went down, the floor below got darker and darker, until the people he ran into stopped talking and started following him. The floor he was on now was really really dark, with some strange growth on the walls and floor and made a weird "Splurgh" when he walked in it. He shivered a little; it was so cold for some reason. Was this floor a ghetto or something? Could they not afford heating here?

"Hello?"

He called out, there was no reply. It was silent as the grave. The only noise was his heavy breathing and the "splurgh" every so often.

Suddenly he heard something…a grating sound, like something serrated was being dragged across metal. He quickened his pace, the grating sound became louder.

A growl.

Isaac froze.

"Hello? Who's there?"

A jet black Leaper crawled into view, eyeing Isaac.

"Oh thank God. Listen, I'm lost and I have no idea how to get out of here. Can you show me how to get to the nearest elevator?"

The Leaper just stared at him, a small amount of drool escaping its deformed mouth. It let out another growl.

Isaac looked at it.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I'm really lost and I don't know where to go."

The Leaper growled again, lunging at Isaac and pinning him. It snapped at his face, trying to tear his head off.

"Oh my GOD!"

Isaac screamed as the Leaper dug its claws into his bare arms, drawing a small amount of blood. The Leaper, smelling the blood quickly went into frenzy. Slashing him with its tail and trying to maul him.

"Help! Oh God! Someone help! This dog has gone crazy and is trying to kill me! Call the police!"

He cried out again, when he heard a loud crash nearby. The metal wall near him buckled and broke as a large Brute came into view, roaring and pounding its chest. Isaac thought it was that girl.

"Oh my God! It's you! Great timing! It's trying to kill me. Save me…what was your name again?"

The Brute slammed the Leaper into the wall, cracking its head open; killing it.

"You saved me! Thank-you!"

The uncivil Brute stared Isaac down, sniffing him; smelling blood.

"…Is there something wrong?"

Isaac scrambled to his feet as the Brute turned around and began walking away.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! I-"

He paused as he saw the Brute turn around. It dug its claws into the ground and let out a blood curdling scream.

"What the hell…?"

Isaac stared wide-eyed and the Brute pounded the ground with its fisted paws and charged.

Isaac turned around and started running, but the Brute was faster. It caught up to Isaac; grabbed him by the torso, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

"Ow!"

The Brute roared again, slamming him into the wall, making his head whip-lash into the wall.

He stared into the beady eyes of the Brute as it brought him close and put his head in its maw.

He gagged, its breath smelled of necrosis. He felt drool drip onto his neck and he saw its jaws about to close, about to puncture his neck; about to kill him.

Suddenly he heard a loud BANG.

He tried to call out, but his vision blurred and he fell into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys. Phew these are a lot of updates in a short time period. I hope these will satisfy you guys while I rest my hands. Also, I have no idea where that random 3 came from in the author's note last time… :| Also I have to warn you all that this chapter contains random hax and something that will probably cause you all to hate me forever. **

Romance in Space chapter 19.

The Brute lay dead and Kendra put away the Rivet gun. She pulled Isaac out of the jaws of death (both literally and figuratively) and set him on the ground. She called for Hammond and he came hobbling over.

"Is Isaac okay? Man, he almost got eaten!"

Kendra gave Zach a 'yeah, no sh**' look.

"I think he's unconscious."

Kendra face palmed.

"Isn't it obvious? Has this ship done something to your brain or something? It appears the longer we stay here, the stupider you get. It's obvious he just fainted."

Kendra knelt beside him and slapped him numerous times. Finally, with a loud groan, he came to.

"Urgh, my head is killing me. Who are you people?"

Both Kendra and Zach stared at him.

"Isaac, it's me; Kendra! And Zach! Don't you remember us?"

"…It appears he has amnesia."

Zach replied, kicking the Brute's corpse.

"Kendra, how the hell did you manage to kill this thing with a Rivet?"

Kendra smirked at Zach.

"Because I have mad skills."

Isaac looked around.

"Who are you people? Why does my head hurt? Where am I?"

Kendra looked at Isaac and put her hand on his head. He had a very large bump.

"Of course, head trauma! That's why he's forgetting everything, he has head trauma!"

Zach walked over and, using his good arm; grabbed Isaac's shoulder and started smacking his head on the ground.

"Zach! WTF are you doing to Isaac?"

"I heard that if a person has amnesia, just hit them over the head. That brings their memory back."

And, as though Zach got smarter, with every smack, Isaac's memory started coming back.

"Zach! You're gonna give him brain damage! Stop it! Where the hell did you hear that?"

Zach stopped hitting Isaac for a second.

"On TV."

Kendra sighed.

"I should have known."

Zach continued to smack Isaac's head against the ground.

"You're gonna crack his head open! Stop it!"

Zach gave Kendra a small glare.

"I know what I'm doing."

A strong hand grabbed Zach's shoulder, making him look down; seeing a half-conscious but VERY pissed off Isaac.

"Hammond, let go of me."

Kendra let out a small squeal and Zach smiled sheepishly at Isaac.

"Oh hi, Isaac. You remember me?"

"Yes, how could I /not/ remember you? You are one of the biggest assholes I've ever met."

Zach paled slightly.

"I'm..I'm not an asshole Isaac…I…I mean we just saved your life. And I just brought your memory back!"

"…My memory was gone?"

"Yeah."

"…Why the hell am I on an uncivil floor?"

Isaac looked down and paled.

"Why the hell am I on an uncivil floor…in my boxers?"

Kendra smiled at Isaac.

"I have no idea…and what's an uncivil floor? "

"Hammond, were you hitting me against the floor?"

"You were about to be eaten by a Brute! You lost your memory!"

"And you know what they say… We are never gonna give you up…and we're never gonna let you down."

Zach let out a small laugh; just realizing what Kendra had said.

Isaac got to his feet and grabbed Zach's shoulders, a look of rage on his face.

"My head is frikken killing me. YOU BLUDGEONED MY HEAD AGAINST THE GROUND! Wanna know how that felt?"

Isaac started smacking Zach's head against the floor, the same manner that he had just recently done to Isaac. Kendra managed to get Zach away from Isaac.

"Rage is a common thing about getting your memory back… Zach, just stay the hell away from Isaac, Isaac…don't try to kill Zach."

Isaac quickly calmed down, finally realizing something.

"I hate to leave you two alone here on an uncivil floor but there is someone I need to find. She's probably having a freak-out by now; I've been gone so long…"

Kendra cocked her head to one side.

"You found Nicole?"

Isaac paused, and gave a look like he had just had cold water dumped on him.

"Oh God I forgot all about Nicole! Oh God this is not good!"

Isaac turned around and started running the way he came, ignoring the confused shouts coming from behind him.

* * *

Somewhere else on a civil floor…

"Have you seen this human? He's about this tall, really old, wearing boxers, shirt and slippers?"

Linneh asked a group of Necromorphs who she and Stacey had run into.

"He's lost his memory and is extremely confused."

The slasher shook it's head.

"Nope, never seen a human here before.."

Linneh gave an exasperated sigh.

"This is hopeless! We'll never find Isaac. We've asked half the civil Necromorphs and NO ONE's seen him."

"…Did you say…Isaac?"

The crowd parted and a dainty looking slasher stepped into view. She had short bleached blonde hair and black eyes.

"Yeah…do you know him?"

"Know him?"

The blonde slasher gave a little giggle.

"Of course I know him, he's my lover."


End file.
